Fateful Love
by Serphtears
Summary: Princess Kaoru was kidnapped while roaming around her kingdom's enemy's land. She is sold along with Misao to the king. Prince or King Kenshin is looking for the perfect girl. When Kaoru meets Kenshin it's er true hate at first sight! KK,MA,SM
1. Sold!

This is my first RK story. So please enjoy! Actually this is pretty much reedited. Please excuse my grammar mistakes to

Disclaimer: I do not own RK... I wiiiiiiiiiiish

* * *

"_Ow!" _she muttered to herself.Kaoru never ever once in her life was cruelly treated. Well that **_was_** because she was a princess. "Kaoru…. You better start thinking that you wished you were never born after this is all over" Misao told her darkly. 

(Flash back)

_Kaoru was sitting on her chair and looking out of her window looking at her Kingdom with her crystal blue eyes. She sighed and wished that she could stroll around the Kingdom- as a normal girl around the town. Because she was a princess she could stroll around the town, looking at the market and shops. But there was one problem- men fiercely flooded around her asking to see if she would go courting with them, and turning them down. Kaoru's personality was caring, but she could be fierce like her father. After all, she got some of her personality from her father. People say she looked like the spitting image of her mother. But Kaoru didn't know whether or not to believe them, because her mother died a year after Kaoru's birth. She sighed again and looked longingly at her Kingdom. Suddenly she shot up and came up with a solution she should've thought of first! Dress up like a commoner! Then suddenly her sister, bursted through the door with her best friend. "Princess Kaoru!" shrieked her best friend Misao with her emerald green eyes beaming at her. "Hello dear sister" said Tomoe warmly to her. Misao was a chattering little petite girl. She really needed to lay off the bag of sugars. Yet she was her best friend. Tomoe her elder sister was married. She was quiet and had grace. She was married off to Lord Akira. Tomoe hardly showed any emotions and could quickly seal off any emotion she didn't want anyone to see. Men thought she was mysterious with her dull eyes, but either way Tomoe was beautiful "So sister... Are you thinking about roaming around the kingdom?" Tomoe asked her in a teasing sisterly way. Kaoru sputtered "but- don't tell father Tomoe! Please?" Misao stared at Kaoru with wide eyes. "Kaoru!" she exclaimed. Tomoe looked amused for a second then "If you were looking for clothes, I'd look ask Soya." "Lady Tomoe!" Misao stared at Tomoe. Kaoru was shocked. Did her sister just side with her? "Oh! Tomoe! You're the best sister!" Kaoru exclaimed and hugged her sister tightly. Tomoe smiled but she wasn't feeling well- maybe because Kaoru was squeezing the life out of her. "Misao well be going with you... Just in case something happens" Tomoe finished. Kaoru stared at Misao with puppy eyes. Misao was starting to hate Tomoe. She didn't at all wanted to be a commoner. "All right…You win. But only for a little while. But Lady Tomoe…Why are you letting Kaoru roam around the city, with no guards!" Misao asked angrily. Tomoe smiled mysteriously "I'll make sure father won't find out…If he does…Then you two better come up with a good excuse" and left Kaoru alone with Misao. "Let's start our little journey!" exclaimed Kaoru. "Kaoru………… you're going to be the death of me"_

_(End flash back)_

While they were roaming the country- they had suddenly went out into a different Kingdom. The kingdom of Hiten, Kaoru's kingdom's enemy. And were kidnapped, and then off to the auctions for slave work. "O.K I apologize! But once daddy finds out we're missing he'll find us!" Kaoru said in a hopeful voice. "**_IF_** your father finds us" Misao sulks. "Will you two shut up!" shouted the slave driver. "Oh hello General Sanouske and General Seta," the slave driver suddenly faced two men. One of the man looked like a chicken, or rooster. He was tall and muscular. The other one was a smiley face tagging along with him and continuously smiled. He looked around Misao's age. The two started to examine the girls like they were animals- which earned them smacks on the hands from Misao and Kaoru. "Let's take these two for the majesty. These two would be great maids for his highness. They're...active... Along with the other 18" the smiley face said. Kaoru and Misao started to sweat. The bird head nodded in approval. Now Kaoru and Misao started to sweat even more. They disappeared for a while and came back with the slave driver. He unlocked their chains and left them with the bird head and the smiley face. Misao's face curled in anger and she whispered to Kaoru "now we're bought. BOUGHT" she told Kaoru angrily. "What are you two whispering about? We paid for your two so get off your butts and follow us to your new home" chicken head told the two girls. "So what are your names?" smiley face asked gently. Kaoru and Misao didn't say anything. Smiley faced didn't even stop smiling after they didn't say anything. The chicken head then said "I'm General Sagara Sanouske by the way. But since I'm a great guy and all call me Sano. And this smiling guy is Seta Soujiro, another general." Kaoru's head snapped up at the names. Of course! No wonder their names were so familiar. This is the land, Hiten's generals! "I'm Kaoru and this is Misao" Kaoru said softly. Maybe these men can somehow assist them to get back to her kingdom. Even though their kingdoms are enemies. Sano grinned "let's go. And you better not try to escape! You may be sentenced to death by the king." Kaoru and Misao froze. There goes the plan Kaoru thought.

* * *

Sano: I'm a general! whoopie! sarcasm

Kaoru: I'm sold! I'm a slave! OMG HOW COULD YOU? (repeatable wacks serph)

Misao: And it's all your fault! (points to serph. and helps Kaoru wack serp)

Serphtears: Why are you all against me! All make you guys no more slaves in a while! (turns to the readers) Please reveiw!

Everyone: You're so fake!

Serphtears: (gasps)T.T Why are you guys so mean?

Everyone: Because you made us idiot!

Serphtears: Um... please review?


	2. A letter to daddy

Kaoru sighed. Misao continued to glare at her. "Now, how do you expect us to get out of this mess! We're now the king's maid for Pete's sakes to! Your kingdom's enemy, your _**majesty**_" she shouted at Kaoru while they were in their small rooms. Then Misao pointed to Kaoru's clothes "and look what you have to wear! This isn't decent for a princess!" Kaoru sighed. Misao had been very upset with her and was complaining about everything. Today they were going to meet the prince and carry out his orders. Misao and Kaoru, obviously, started to fret about it. "Yo" Sano suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Uh, hi?" said Misao. "It's time you've met the prince" Sano "but will you guys at least take a bath!" Misao and Kaoru then realized they haven't taken a bath in a day. They were covered in dirt and- smelly. "The bath house for servants is down the hall. I'll come and get you girls when you're done." he said and left. Misao stared at Kaoru "you don't even look like a princess" "and you don't even look like a princess's best friend". Then they started laughing. "Alright I forgive you" Misao said after their laughter died down. "Misao! You're the greatest!" Kaoru said hugging Misao. "Oh gosh…. Your _majesty_….. You stink!" Then Kaoru swatted Misao.

"I feel so better now….." Kaoru said to Misao. "Yeah…. Although the bath wasn't much… I worshipped it" Then they spotted Sano and he whistled "You two look good! Shame you two weren't born in nobility. Anyways… The prince is waiting! Took you girls long enough!" Sano led the two girls to the prince's chambers.

(Kenshin's pov… well almost)

Kenshin was annoyed. Really annoyed. Why? Today he just had 20 bickering princesses flood through his castle, trying to seduce him. Before the great King Hiko's death, by Shishio Makoto, he commanded Kenshin to be married. If Kenshin wasn't married be the age of 20, Kenshin would have to marry this damned princess in Hiko's will. Not that he ever bothered to read the will he was getting curious by the days to opened the parchment and read the name of this lady. Thanks to the king, ever since Hiko announced that, princesses have flocked to Kenshin, trying to seduce him. At the same time, Kenshi didn't feel oblige to love another woman after _**she**_ came along, from the kingdom of Kamiya. Right now the entertainer started to get to his last nerve. All Kenshin ever wanted was a girl who wasn't vain, didn't waste money clothing herself in jewels and quality dresses. He also desired her to be beautiful- no breath taking. While Kenshin was busy off day dreaming about his dream girl, Sano came in with a girl that will change his fate.

(Normal pov?)

"Yo Kenshin!" Kaoru and Misao gasped. Never in their life have they ever seen such a beautiful man. He had red hair and violet eyes. He was in shape and muscular. There was a woman in the room trying to seduce him while he was doing his work and he looked- bored. Then his head snapped up when he saw Kaoru. Then his face immediately turned to his soft features. Kenshin stared at Kaoru for a while…. To him Kaoru was like a goddess. Her eyes, the color of crystal blue. Her lips full and red as wine. He looked down at her legs and they were long and feminine. She was indeed beautiful. "Hello Sano. And these two lovely ladies are….?" The young king asked. "This is Kaoru and Misao. They'll be your new maids." Sano replied with a goofy smile. "I don't need more maids" the king replied. Which Kaoru's and Misao's sprits lifted in hope that they wouldn't have to work their butt's off. "Give Misao to Aoshi. I bet she'll serve him well." Kaoru's and Misao's heart fell. "And Kaoru well….. I'll keep her… She may be very useful" he said with a wicked smile and a deep voice. A deep sexy voice Kaoru thought to herself. Then she snapped out of it "WHAT!" Misao and Kaoru cried at the same time. "You heard his majesty" Sano said. Kaoru glanced at the entertainer, who was fuming with silent rage. Then Sano grabbed Misao and led her out of her chambers. Kaoru could hear Misao screamed at the separation. Then she saw the king excuse the entertainer.

An awkward silence was ringing around the room. "So this is the famed king? I think my father met him once……. Oh well whatever" Kaoru thought to herself. "What are you going to make me do for you, your majesty?" Kaoru asked in a bored voice- a voice she didn't need to use, especially if she wasn't thinking about using it. The king chuckled "don't you know that you should address me with an address?" he asked her. "Forgive me, your _majesty_," Kaoru replied with a hint of sarcasm. This man was starting to bug her now. No, really bug her. The king looked at her with a shocked face then recovered, "well miss, start cleaning my chambers while I'll go out for a bit. And I want it spotless in 10minutes" "But-""Spotless," and he left. "AAAAARGH!" Kaoru ranted. Then she saw a piece of blank parchment and ink. "_Time to contact father- now_" and she started scribbling the letter away. Then Kaoru dashed out of the king's chambers and gave the parchment to the messenger boy, "the king told me to send this to the King Kamiya" Kaoru told the boy with hints of sweetness. But he earned a bump on his from calling Kaoru ugly. Then Kaoru hurried back to the chambers, but in the room was none other than the king himself. "Kaoru, you didn't even clean this place up! And when I leave and come back after ten minutes, it's not even spot-less! I'll have to teach you a lesson" the king said with a hint of mischief in his voice. _Oh crap_ was all Kaoru could think to herself and start running and screaming around the room from the king.


	3. Tomoe is mentioned

Disclaimer: I don't own RK... but I will someday!  
Sano: You never will  
Serph: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?

* * *

Kaoru screamed and dashed around the room. Thanks to her unlady like skills of watching then practicing sword arts, she had great self defense. But apparently her speed wasn't working. Kenshin was already hot on her heels with out breaking a sweat! And when she nearly crashed into a corner, the king pinned her against the wall. Kaoru freaked out. Not only does her so called "master" have her pinned to the wall but he was staring in her eyes, with an emotion that most ladies would swoon over or freak out. The emotion was- lust. Amber eyes met crystal clear blue eyes. Then with out hesitating, Kenshin pressed his lips around the young maiden's. Kaoru wasn't expecting this! Her "master" had just stolen her first kiss! Kaoru started to search for the urge to push him away but she was truly in a trance. Having no urge, she just did nothing but enjoy the kiss. Suddenly, she felt the king started to explore her; she immediately tried pushing him away and kicked him. Letting out a moan of pain, Kenshin released her and fell to the ground kneeling. Then quickly getting over his pain, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and carried her bridal style out of the room. Kaoru, quickly reacting to what he was doing, bit him- hard. Kenshin, yelped out in pain, and Kaoru ended up elbowing him hard on the stomach. Then Kaoru noticed how his eyes changed….. Purple with some amber then amber again. "DAMMIT KAORU! WHY'D YOU BITE ME!" he yelled at her. "You know why I did that you perverted freak!" "Yeah and you were probably enjoying it to!" and before he knew it, Kenshin got a huge bump on his head. "You little-" Kenshin started out saying but then a lady rushed in, "Your majesty! Are you alright? Let me bandage you up! What has that ugly tanuki girl done to you!" she exclaimed. "It's alright Megumi. Now why in the world are you here?" Kenshin asked Megumi. Kaoru stared at Megumi; she was beautiful. She had chocolate brown eyes; full lips with lipstick applied, and long raven hair. Then Megumi turned to Kaoru and glared at her.

Koshijiro stared at Tomoe. Never in his life has he ever been this angry. "What did you say?" he asked his daughter. "Kaoruchan has gone missing" she replied with lack of emotions. The glass in Koshijiro's hands shattered from his tight clutch to it. His daughter, Kaoru. His beautiful, caring, and intelligent daughter. Gone. And with Misao too. "Do you know where Tomoe?" Koshijiro asked Tomoe while gritting his teeth. "I have a guess………… the kingdom of Hiten" "Then I'll go to Hiten. To kill the bastard king of Hiten and retrieve your sister Kaoru." "Yes father" Tomoe walked away _"the lines mother gave me before she died. It's becoming true. Kenshin………I trust you to love my sister"_ Then suddenly a messenger from Hiten appeared and gave her father a letter. Tomoe could hear her father snarl with anger. And Tomoe retreated into her room. Then she wearily glanced at her mother's portrait _"Mother………Watch Kaoru in heaven will you? Everything is falling together into pieces like you predicted mother………"_

Kaoru stared at the window. "What are you staring at?" This voice made her jump. It was Himura again… Himura Kenshin. "The Kingdom of Kamiya," she told him coldly. "Forget about that place. I hate that land." This statement upset Kaoru greatly. "Why?" "Why? Because a woman I loathe rules that land. The people there….. Disgusting," Kenshin replied with hate in his voice. Kaoru said the last words he ever expected her to say "oh, so you're saying I'm disgusting? Look at yourself, _your highness_" she said with coldness in her voice. Kenshin stared at the woman who caught his heart. A woman who was his kingdom's enemy. She was from the kingdom of Kamiya. Then he remembered a sight of the woman whom made him retch. "Tomoe…" Then he turned to Kaoru "Tomoe? Are you Tomoe?" Kaoru gasped. _Tomoe? But Tomoe I don't recall Tomoe ever meeting Kenshin………Tomoe was married off to Akira after all. _"No. Not Tomoe. I'm Kaoru" Then snapping out of his daze Kenshin stared at Kaoru. And he dashed out of the room. _Mother………How much more must I need to suffer? Why is this happening? Father………Please come……………Anyone please……

* * *

_

I'm so sorry for not updating for like- forever! My computer had a virus attack and all my documents were gone!

Sano:laughs You really are stupid  
Serph: ... Next chapter Sano will suffer...  
Sano:0.0;  
Kaoru: HA HA  
Kenshin: Why am I a perverted jerk!  
Serph: whistles since when? Oh and please review!


End file.
